Christmas Love
by FashionStyle02
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. The Winx and Specialists are spending it on Gardenia. Musa has been waiting for Riven to ask a question. Riven has the best present Musa can ask for. What does Musa want? What did Riven get her?


**Christmas Love**

 **Musa POV**

It was Christmas Eve and the Winx and Specialists are spending it on Gardenia. Without Bloom we would never be celebrating Christmas. It was snowing lightly outside. It looked like a winter wonderland.

"Bloom your patents are great for us letting us spend Christmas here", I said while sitting next to Riven. His arm is around my shoulders.

"Yeah we can't celebrate Christmas in the Magical Dimension. It never snows. Plus we didn't even know what Christmas was until last year", Sky said while Bloom was in his lap.

"Its no problem. I love spending Christmas with you guys. The more the merrier. Before you ask it's just a Christmas saying. Don't I know why it just is", Bloom said.

"How did you know that one of us were going to ask that?" Riven asked Bloom.

"Well I have Stella as a friend and she always asks me stuff on Earth", she answered.

"That's not true. I ask once in awhile", Stella whined.

"Stella the last time you asked Bloom something about Earth was this morning. Then the time before that was a week ago and so on and so on", Tecna said.

"You guys are no fun. But I do admit I ask a lot of things about Earth. It's not my fault. It's pretty interesting", Stella admitted.

"I knew you were going to admit in a while. You can't really keep a secret", Aisha said.

"That's not true I can keep a secret. Name one time I couldn't keep a secret?" Stella whined.

"Stella I remember when I got attacked by the witched at our first year. When we got in the ship you literally revealed to everyone that I had feelings for Riven. I asked you to keep it a secret", I said.

"So you did have feeling for me at our first year?" Riven smirked.

"I did, but they all were gone after what you did. But now I forgave you and that's all that matters", I said leaning on Riven.

"Love you Musa", Riven said.

"Love you too", I said.

"Aww so romantic, but get a room", Stella said.

"Really Stella. How about the times you were sucking Brandon's face. Or calling him Snookkums all the time", Riven said.

"Riven is right you guys", Timmy said.

Everyone else nodded their heads including Riven and me. The only ones who didn't nod their heads were Brandon and Stella. Who were blushing by the way.

"Ok so anyway that was one time I couldn't keep a secret", Stella said trying to change the subject.

"I know that you're trying to change the subject but I'll let it go. Also it was the same day as you revealed Musa's secret. When we got in the ship you almost revealed that I liked Sky and he was there. We had to cover up your mouth so you wouldn't say anything", Bloom said.

"Also there was the time in our third year. We went to Aisha's castle. You stayed at Alfea. You tried keeping it a secret that we left, but then Miss. Griselda found out", Aisha said.

"Okay. Okay. I can't keep a secret. Happy now", Stella huffed.

"Very happy now Stella", I joked.

"Also by the way I love your outfit Musa", Stella said.

"Thanks Stella", I said.

I was wearing a white flowy sweater. I had on maroon pants. Along with a maroon infinity scarf. I had on brown boots. I had on a white beanie. I had musical note necklace because I'm the fairy of music. I had on white pearl earrings. My hair was curled going down my back. I had on white eye shadow. I had on powder, bronzer, and highlight. My lips were light pink, so were my cheeks. And no it wasn't because I'm blushing or I'm cold.

"I'm going to go out for minute. I'll be back", Riven said getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"No where important. I'll be back soon", he said.

"You promise?" I asked him.

"I promise. I love you", he said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Love you too", I said and then he left.

 **1 hour later**

All of us were sitting by the fireplace. Were waiting until midnight for Christmas. The only person who wasn't here is the person I love. Riven. He said he going somewhere for a second and he said he'll be back. He left around 11pm. It was 11:40pm right now. He was gone for a little under an hour. It was Christmas in 20 minutes and he wasn't here. There is one gift I want from him. I love him with every fiber in my body. Yeah sure we fight, but I will always love him. I want a proposal from him. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bloom.

"Hey Musa do you know where Riven went?" she asked.

"No I don't I just want him back before midnight", I sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be any second. He could be running late", Nabu said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah running late for an hour", I said.

"Hey Musa don't worry he'll be here. I know that he loves you, even he doesn't show it", Brandon said.

"Nabu and Brandon are right. He loves you and he'll be here any minute", Tecna said.

"I really hope your right", I sighed.

Then my phone buzzed. It meant I have a text message.

 **Meet me in the parks gazebo the one that's has doors right now. Also don't tell anyone. I love you.**

 **Riven.**

I smiled at his text. I guess the others saw it too.

"I'm guessing that's a text from Riven?" Stella asked smirking.

"Yeah it is. I have to go", I said getting up.

"Why do you have to leave?" Aisha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Just…somewhere", I replied.

"Guys just leave her alone. We all know it's because of Riven", Bloom said smirking.

"Bye guys", I said ignoring Bloom's comment.

"Bye Musa", they all said.

It was snowing slightly. There was a small breeze. There was no one on the streets. It was lit up by Christmas lights and the street lights.

There was one question wandering in my mind. Why would Riven be at the gazebo?

I saw few cars passing by. It was a little cold outside. But if I could get Riven back I would do it.

I finally got to the parks entrance. A white snow blanket was on the grass. You could see snow angels in the snow from little kids from earlier in the day. I walked through the park to come to a path that has rose petals. I crouched down and picked up a rose petal. I looked a head and saw what path this was. This was the path of the gazebo I'm going to meet Riven at. I got up and I saw the gazebo from a short distance.

I started walking towards the gazebo. I got to the gazebo and opened the door. I walked in the closed the door behind me. I was shocked when I entered. There was pictures of Riven and me everywhere. Hanging on the walls.

I walked up to one of the pictures. This picture brought a smile to my face. It was a picture of Riven and me last year when we were singing One to One at Stella's fashion show. It was my favorite song of all time. That song was my alarm to wake me up every morning.

I went to another picture. I laughed at that picture. It was when all of us were in Gardenia. We were on the beach and I was on Riven's back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It was when we the Winx and I got that record deal. We were celebrating on the beach.

I went to one more picture. I smiled. It was our second year. It was the end of year dance. We saved Bloom and we defeated Darkar. I was dancing with Aisha and then she pulled me. She twirled her way over to Riven. She knocked over his soda can. She pulled him over to me and Riven and I were holding hands. We were dancing together the whole night. It was also the night we started dating.

All of these pictures brought back memories of Riven and me being together. I love him. He's the most important person in my life. Then I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt strong arms wrap around me. I knew these strong arms anywhere.

"You like it", the guys whispered in my ear.

"No I love it", I said turning around and seeing the violet eyes that I love. It was the love of my life. It was Riven.

"I can't believe you did this", I said with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.

"Well believe it because I did it. I did it for you", he said.

"Where were you all this time?" I asked him.

"I was setting up all of this up. This is the first part of your gift", he said.

"What's the second part?' I asked him.

"This", he said then got down on one knee.

"Muse you are the love my life. We have our differences, but it never stops me from loving you more. I remember when we broke up. It was the hardest time of my life. It made me realize how I much I need you. Muse we fight, but we always make up. I used to be a jerk, but when I met you all of that changed. You changed me and you keep changing me. I need you in my life. You make my life complete", he said.

I was tearing up. I saw him glance at the clock. Then he final spoke up.

"I need you in my life Musa. And I have one way to make sure of that. Will you marry me Musa Melody?" he asked as he opened up a velvet box.

The ring was gold, but the color was rose gold. I loved the design of it. It was a treble clef with red diamonds everywhere. My favorite color. On the inside of the band it said "I love you Musa". I was crying with tears. But I finally answered.

"YES. YES. YES", I screamed.

He slid the ring on to my ring finger on my left hand. He got up and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I kissed him back obviously. Then I started hearing music. I recognized this music and who's singing it. It was One to One the song Riven and I sang. I pulled back for air. I looked at the clock and it said midnight. He proposed to me on Christmas Day. I couldn't ask for a better Christmas.

"I love you Riven", I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Musa", he said looking right back into my eyes.

Then we heard clapping. We turned around and saw all of our friends.

"CONGRATULATIONS", all of them screamed.

"How did you guys know I was going to be here?" I asked them.

"Well of course we followed you. We knew you left because of Riven but we didn't know he was going to propose to you", Aisha said.

I turned to Riven.

"You didn't tell them?' I asked Riven.

"You really I would have told them. I wouldn't hear the end of it", he said.

"He's right you know. He would not hear the end of it", Timmy said.

"But congrats you guys, and now let me see the ring", Stella said.

"Thanks Stella, and here you can see it", I said waving my hand in front of her.

She grabbed my hand and examined the ring. The rest of our friends came up to me to see the ring.

"Wow Riven you have good taste. The ring absolutely reflects Musa's personality", Stella said.

"Thank you Stella, but did you see the inside of the band?" he asked.

"Oh yeah", I said while taking off my ring.

All of them saw what it said. And all of them awed.

"That's so cute", Bloom said.

"Thanks, plus we forgot to sat something", I said.

Their faces showed what I meant.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS", all of us yelled.

I turned to Riven.

"Merry Christmas Riven", I whispered to him.

"Merry Christmas Musa", he whispered back.

"I couldn't ask for a better Christmas or present", I said.

"Me neither" he said.

"I love you", we said at the same time.

 **Hey people. I hoped you like this one shot. I just love romance. I though this was really romantic. I'm doing one shots for all the couples for Christmas. All of them won't be uploaded at the same time. But they will be uploaded through out my Christmas break. I really hope you liked this. Please review.**

 **Also I got the results for the next big story from my votes. The story after Flora and Helia is (drum roll please) …. Musa and Riven. So watch out for a new story. Also what do you think of Bad Blood From Start. Some people thought I rushed it, but I feel like it was better that way. So please review and watch out for the next one shot.**


End file.
